The present invention relates to a set for flask closure, this being a spraying flask. Particularly, the present invention refers to a set comprising three parts, namely, a shoulder, a collar and a lid, designed to enclose a usual spraying valve and meant to be applied to a flask specially adapted to match with this set.
The present invention refers to a set for spraying flasks closure, for example, used to contain fragrances or similar products, and affords a great improvement, because the shoulder of the set rests directly against the upper flask portion and is solidly linked to the collar, which is articulated to the lid enclosing the spraying system valve. This lid has a rotation movement through a limited circle arc, so that when the lid is in its closed position it covers the spraying valve aperture, and, when in the opened position, allows valve operation.